We've Had Enough
by WingDawn98
Summary: They've read your work and they're not happy. The Gods and demigods have had it with these crazy stories! It's time for fanfiction authors to know what the characters think of their stories.
1. Insufferable Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. This is just for fun, even though I'm not particularly fond of Twilight, I don't mean to offend any of you who write stories like these!  
**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
Whatever you may think, the insufferable girl known as Bella Swan is NOT a goddess or a demigod! She is not married to any of us. **She is not my sister either! Hello, the oath? I'm the only child of Poseidon! I don't even know who this girl is!**  
Kindly, stop writing these horrible stories.  
The Gods and **Percy Jackson**

* * *

**I know these kind of stories are overdone but they're funny and I love writing this. **


	2. Straight and Taken

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows guys! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO ...though it would be cool to own...but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now...that's all...I have nothing to say...Just read the chapter for Zeus' sake!  
Grover: That's rude you shouldn't talk like that!  
Me: Where did you come from?  
Grover: You should know that, you're the one who's writing!  
Me: Oh...um...forget it...  
Grover: Rubbish author...  
Me: We'll settle this later!  
**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
I am dating Annabeth, not Thalia, nor Rachel and definitely not Nico! I mean, come on people! I thought Rick Riordan made this pretty clear! I want you to get this through your head, so say it with me:  
"Percy Jackson is dating Annabeth Chase, not anybody else"  
Please don't write these stories anymore, they do nothing but make Annabeth mad. You don't want to make Annabeth mad. Ever. Please don't stop writing these stories.  
-Percy Jackson (who is not gay either, no offence to people who are)  
P.s. To those who ask, these letters are being forwarded by Rachel since, if we use a computer or anything the monsters will find us in a second...so...yeah...

* * *

**If you have time, review! **


	3. Death to Pothena!

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS? POTHENA FANFICTION? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF VAPORIZED? **Ignore her, keep writing, these fics crack me up! And, better yet, they make her mad! **POSEIDON! GET OUT OF MY LETTER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ON AN ANGRY RAMPAGE! **Uh…right, sorry Athena! **Wait, you're apologizing? **What? No! I didn't say anything! I take my apology back! **So, you did apologize! **Whatever…. **ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING, STOP WITH POTHENA! OR I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!  
Athena **and Poseidon**

* * *

**Athena: DEATH TO POTHENA!  
Me: Uh...thank you Athena...Review guys!  
Athena: Who are you talking to?  
Me: The readers...?  
Athena: You have readers?  
Me: That's rude!  
Athena: Like you weren't in the last chapter!  
Grover: Yeah!  
Me: So you're back...*glares at Grover*  
Athena: Er...not to interrupt but your author's notes are beginning to get longer than your chapters...  
Me: you're right! We'll settle this later Grover!  
Grover: *grumbles* You always say that...**


	4. No children!

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO**  
**Grover: And she never will**  
**Me: Why do you keep coming back?!**  
**Grover: Why do you keep asking me questions like these? You're the author!**  
**Me: Oh yeah! I am! Go away Grover!**  
***Grover goes away* Me: Now we can proceed to the chapter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
I've lost count of how many times I've said this:  
I AM A MAIDEN GODDESS!  
That means no children. Absolutely none. I am a virgin and will remain so forever. Your Mary sues are not my children.  
If you don't stop writing these stories, you might want to prepare yourself for a visit by my Hunters. A little warning- my Hunters can be brutal when I tell them to be, so watch out.  
-The MAIDEN goddess Artemis

* * *

**Me: I completely agree Lady Artemis!**  
**Artemis: As you should.**  
**Me: Review people!  
Artemis: Yes, and if any of you disagree, you know what will happen!**


	5. Maiden Goddess!

**This chapter is also Artemis...  
Suggestion by queenoftheworld99.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
Did we not broach this subject in the last chapter? I am a maiden goddess. Do you know what 'maiden goddess' means? I'll tell you: It means that the goddess has forsaken romantic love FOREVER. Now, do you know what forever means? Let's see:  
Forever- For all future time; for always.  
Thus, no such pairing as ArtemisxPercy or ArtemisxHermes or (the most disgusting) ArtemisxApollo is possible. The gods have some limits too, even if I wasn't a maiden goddess, ArtemisxApollo would never happen, we are twins, which is not equal to being just brother-sister! And Pertemis? That sounds like a disease! If you write more stories like these, I will feed you to my wolves!  
-Artemis

* * *

**Grover: Why did you do Artemis twice in a row?**  
**Me: Great, you're back...**  
**Grover: You didn't answer my question...**  
**Me: It's none of your business! Leave me alone!**  
**Grover: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...**  
**Me: Ignore him and review!**


	6. The Oracle does not date

**Here's the next chapter!**  
**Suggestion by Foxbracken.**  
**Grover: Can I say something?**  
**Me: No, get out . I don't want to deal with you in this chapter.**  
**Grover: *mutters* people are so rude these days...**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
RachelxNico and RachelxAplollo? Really? Please excuse me while I go puke. **I wasn't aware of this pairing! Rachel is my Oracle for Zeus' sake! I maybe a bit of a playboy, but I am not going to date my own Oracle! **Yes, thank you Apollo. Now, I want to ask you guys something: Did you or did you not read The Last Olympian? The reason I sort of-not really-kinda dumped Percy was because I became the Oracle. The Oracle does not date. Maybe if I say it repeatedly you'll understand, so here goes:  
The Oracle does not date.  
The Oracle does not date.  
The Oracle does not date.  
The Oracle does not date.  
The Oracle does not date.  
There, I hope you understand it now. **Yeah, and remember it! My Oracle does not date. **Uh, I already said that...**I know, I just wanted to say it one last time...**Okay, other than stories about MexAnybody, keep writing! Especially PercxAnnabeth, I wholeheartedly support this pairing.  
-The Oracle of Camp Half-Blood, Rachel Dare **and The awesome sun god, Apollo.**  
P.S. I'm not a bitch (whatever you may think), kindly stop portraying me as such.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	7. More clothes and not emo!

**Oh look! It's the next chapter!  
Grover: Took you long enough!  
Me: I do have a life outside fanfiction, you know...  
Grover: Really?  
Me: Shut up!  
Grover: I'm in ****_your _****head.  
Me: I'm not in the mood to get technical.  
Grover: What?  
Me: Whatever...  
Grover: *mutters* insane...**

* * *

Dear annoying fanfiction authors,  
I do have clothes other than my 'Death to Barbie T-shirt', you know. Just wanted to remind you of this little fact. Why don't any of your stories say, "Thalia was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Green Day rocks'," or maybe "Thalia was wearing her 'Attack every annoying person!' t-shirt'" or even "Thalia's 'Die Barbie, Die!' t-shirt was kinda freaky." I mean, come on people! You've been given a brain for a reason! Use it! **And I'm not emo! **What's that gotta do with anything? **Nothing, just wanted to get my point across since I don't wanna write my own letter…** You mean you're too lazy to get off your butt and actually find a piece of paper on your own? **Yeah, something like that….** Anyway, my point is: I have more than one t-shirt.  
-Thalia **and Nico Di Angelo- who is just Hades' son, not emo.**

* * *

**Both sane and insane people are welcome to review!**


	8. Harriet Potter

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I have no excuse. I'm just lazy. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Dear crazy and annoying fanfiction authors,  
I do not-I repeat-do not, have a sister or a long-lost twin called Harry or Harold or-** What Percy here means to say is, he does not have any connection to anyone named Harry Potter** or Harriet pott-**Yes, ** **he doesn't** **have any connection to anyone named Harry or ****_Harriet _****Potter. Happy now?** No! I wanted to write that part with the Caps lock on, so that the authors would know how absolutely _furious _I am with them! **Percy, I swear to the gods, you are ****_such _****a child! **Hey, this is my letter! You can't insult me in _my _letter. **Too bad, I just did. **Aaaaaaaannabeth! **Yes? **Huh? **What? **What? **You're so frustrating! **But you love me anyway? **Of course I do, you doofus. I'm dating you, aren't I?  
**-Percy Jackson **and Annabeth Chase  
**P.S. pshh Annabeth? **Yes? **You realize you just told me you loved me? **I did no such thing. **But you-** I told you I didn't say anything like that. **Bu- **No. End of discussion. **Hmph.

* * *

**Review people! Please?**


	9. People who can shapeshift are dangerous

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a bunch of excuses but I'm not going to bore you with them. Instead, I'm just going to proceed to the next chapter. Here it is:**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction authors,  
It's Hazel and Frank. No Leo there. Capish? I am not going to steal Hazel from Frank. Have you seen what that guy can do? I'm not really interested in being turned into a Leo-kebab by a fire-breathing dragon. I'm still needed for the whole saving-the-world-from-Gaea deal, you know.  
-Leo Valdez

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is really short. I promise the next will be longer! Drop me a line if you have a suggestion. If you don't, drop me a line anyway!  
P.S. I'm thinking of changing this story's name to 'We've Had Enough' what do you think?**


	10. Reading Books

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Remember how I told you this one would be longer than the last one? Well, SURPRISE! I didn't lie! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction people,  
Why would I want to read books when I've already experienced all that happened in it? That just seems stupid. I mean, I can understand why I'd want to read books about the future, but wanting to read books about the past is absurd. **Wow, Percy! 'Absurd'? I didn't know you've expanded your vocabulary! Did Annabeth teach you? **Shut up, Pinecone Face. And keep your nose out of my letter. **Aw, but what's the fun in that? **You know what Thalia, I was at the archery range two minutes ago, and there was this son of Apollo who was saying something about how Apollo could beat Artemis at archery any time. **Is he still at the archery range? **Probably. **I'll catch you later.** Ah, she's gone. Finally some peace and quiet. Now, what was i saying? Well, I guess I've pretty much said it all. So...I guess, that's it for now.  
-Percy Jackson **and Thalia**

* * *

**Honestly speaking? I love the reading the past kind of stories. I think they're hilarious, how every time it's the same thing. A flash of light and look! Books! Or it's a flash of light and look! The gods from another time! Sure it's a cliché, but who am I to tell somebody off for a cliché when I'm doing one myself? Anyway, I almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW! If you have time.**


	11. Sword, Hat and Basketball courts

Dear Fanfiction authors,  
Riptide and Annabeth's hat? Really? What kind of pairing is that?!  
Who in their right mind writes stories about objects falling in love? Forget that, who in their right mind would put objects in the characters list? **Well, the stories are hilarious.** Nobody asked you, Thalia. **You didn't, what about the people who're reading this? I'm pretty sure they appreciate my opinion. **Keep dreaming, Pinecone face. **Isn't that name a little too old. Can't ickle Percy think of anymore names? **That's it. You. Me. Sword arena, NOW. **Sword arena? I don't think so. What about the archery range? **No way. Basketball court?** Fine, but we've deviated from the actual topic of this letter. **Who cares? Some of the stories are pretty funny. Race you to the court? **You're on.**  
-Percy Jackson **and Thalia**

* * *

**Do I really need to say this again? REVIEW! Please?**


	12. A not-very-happy Annabeth

**Long time, no see! Yes, I realize that's my fault for taking so long to update. So here's my apology chapter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction writers,  
I will never cheat on Percy with his brother. Nor will I ever cling to him and let him do all my work. Please get it through your thick heads.  
-Annabeth

* * *

**I would say R&R but you've already read so I'm just going to say review!**


	13. Tratie!

**Surprise! Another update!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
I saw the fics about Travis and I. I don't like you people anymore.  
-Katie Gardner

* * *

***Shakes head* Everyone knows you're meant to be with Travis, Katie! Why deny the truth?  
Review! **


	14. The More Awesome Stoll

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
Why are there so few fics about me but so many about Travis? I mean, come on, it's obvious who's the more awesome Stoll here. Just look at my amazing hair and much better looks! The only thing interesting about Travis is that he's got a crush on Gardner; but that's another story.  
Back to the point, you guys really need to write more stories about me.  
-Connor Stoll (The Awesomer Stoll)

* * *

**You see that little box down there? It's waiting to be filled up of your thoughts on this chapter. So, review!**


	15. Yes or No?

**A/N: First of all, I just wanted to say: I'm sorry for not updating! I only have one excuse: Exams. But now I'm FREE! So, you can expect much faster updates.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction authors/writers/brilliantly annoying people,  
Keep up the good work! And don't listen to Conner. He is not the better Stoll. NEVER!  
Nor am I not in love with Gardner. In fact, Gardner is the one who's in love with _me_! **No I am not. **Yes, you are. **No. **Yes. **No. **Yes. **NO!  
**Ignore her, she's in denial. **Am not! **Sure, you're not. **Yes, I'm not... wait, was that sarcasm? I'll get you back for that stoll!**  
Katie, you forgot to capitalize the 's' in Stoll. **I did that on purpose. Your name doesn't deserve to be capitalized. ***Sniff* **Wait, are you crying stoll? Wait, Stoll! Look I capitalized your name! Travis! Come back!  
**-Travis Stoll **and Katie Gardner**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Look at that big box below, just waiting to be filled with your thoughts on this chapter!**


	16. The One Who Had A Satisfying Childhood

**A/N: I realize I've forgotten to this for the past 5 chapters. So here I go: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Dear Boring Fanfiction People,  
I'm not some tragic heroine with a horrible past. I'm not mean to Piper to hide my insecurities.  
Please, stop writing such ridiculous stories.  
-Drew

* * *

**A/N: Who else thi****nks Drew and Lacy from Camp Half-Blood are the same people that Sadie, from the Kane Chronicles, meets at school?**


	17. How Nico Di Angelo speaks

**A/N: Here's another chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO...**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
"What's up, my homies?" NO.  
Nico Di Angelo does not talk like that. **Nor does Percy Jackson.**  
Absolutely not.  
-Nico Di Angelo **and Percy Jackson****  
**

* * *

**A/N: So, who else thinks Zia Rashid is a lot like Zoe Nightshade?**


	18. Jasper and Jeyna

**A/N: I'm getting tired of doing these.  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything. **

* * *

Dear People of Fanfiction,  
I did not steal Jason from Reyna. Technically, they were never dating. So, sorry to disappoint all of you out who wanted Jason to be with Reyna, but I am not a man-stealer.  
Except for that, great stories! I also support Leyna and Tratie, though if any of them ever found out, they would kill me. So, shhh. Wait, that sounds like Leo outside the cabin. Shit! Just keep in mind what I said.  
-Piper McLean

* * *

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Prefer Jeyna?** **Okay, so I've decided to ask a question at the end of every chapter. Makes it more fun.  
This chapter's question: I am Fredrick Chase's sons' half-sister's boyfriend's half-brother's father's wife. Who am I?  
Know the answer? Review! Don't know the answer? Review!**


	19. Maimer

**A/N: So, almost all of you knew the answer. It was Amphitrite! The first person to answer correctly was *drumroll* BlackJack1709! Though XxxImNotOkayxxX was the first to answer, she forgot Amphitrite's name. **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
I am not soft. I am a daughter of Ares. I will not sit and have a heart-to-heart with anyone. You write any more stories like those and you'll be getting a visit from Maimer.  
-Clarisse La Rue

* * *

**A/N: The question for this chapter is: I'm Artemis' lieutenant's brother's patron's husband's daughter's shield. What's my name?**


	20. The Graceus

**A/N: The answer was Aegis! All those who answered correctly are: E.E. Terrill, XxxImNotOkay, Kifo Entiegon, Candy Cartwright, Keeta-x-Tribias, blackjack1709, and the first person to answer correctly...Lilith Jae! **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
The greeks are enemies of Rome! Yes, I did not capitalize the 'g' in greeks purposely. The greeks don't deserve to be capitalized by me!  
Back to the point, I will never fall in love with that graceus- wait, what was her name again? Oh yes, Rachel Dare, the so-called Oracle. I will never fall in love with her! You all should abandon this ridiculous idea.  
-Octavian

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter's question is a direct one: What kind of drakon was sent by Kronos in the Last Olympian and which demigods could kill it?  
****By the way, I'm thinking you guys should get a prize for answering the questions correctly. Or at least, the first person should. Any ideas as to what this prize could be?**


	21. ReynaxOctavian? This is madness!

**A/N: 101 reviews? You guys are awesome! And awesome. And did I mention awesome?  
The answer to the last question was: The Lydian Drakon, which could only be killed by a child of Ares (killed by Clarisse La Rue in The Last Olympian). Leafpelt159907 was the first to answer-she misspelled the name, but it was pretty close. Lozzy x could not remember the drakon's name but knew the second part. Same goes for Keeta-x-Tribias. The first person to answer the full question and know the spelling was Lilith Jae, followed by meadow-music. Since we've crossed the 100 reviews line, you all get free virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)  
And lastly, a special shout out to Foxbracken-Phoenix Everren who has reviewed every single chapter. You. Rock. **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,  
Hello people of the fanfiction universe, I just wanted to ask you, HOW DARE YOU PAIR ME UP WITH OCTAVIAN?!  
Good, I had to get that out of my system. But seriously? I do not understand you people.  
We have nothing in common. I strongly dislike him.  
Please, keep that in mind next time you write a story.  
-Reyna.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, you guys are the best.  
Okay, question for this chapter: Who was Zeus's first wife and what happened to her?**


	22. Sore Loser

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back!*waits for applause* *awkward silence where everybody glares at me* Err...Sorry? It's just I had lots of projects from school and I just couldn't find the time to switch on my computer... and I'm sure you don't want to listen to my excuses so i'm just going to end this note here.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction People,  
_Who_ in Zeus' name is Chaos? I mean sometimes it's a girl, sometimes it's a guy, sometimes it's a monster.  
**It's not any of those, Percy. I think it exists more as a force. **Well, whatever.  
Stories where everyone betrays me and I come back and kill them all? Not going to happen.

**Excuse his tone, he's just sore because he lost to Thalia in a basketball match. **I did not! She cheated! **Sure, whatever you say...  
**Humph.  
-Percy Jackson **and Annabeth Chase**

* * *

**A/N: So...this one is really easy: On which floor of the Empire State Building will you find Olympus?**


	23. Rats

**So, the first person to answer correctly was... Leafpelt159907!** **Other people to answer correctly: irs, blackjack1709, Lilith Jae, Mayhaah, meadow-music, Foxbracken-Phoenix Everren, Captainforkz, Keeta-x-Tribias and E.E. terrill! Free virtual cookies to all of you! **

**irs- Thank you!  
So, this one is really short.**

* * *

Dear Fanficion people,  
I like Rats. Why don't you write stories in which I get rats? You should do that. Rats are tasty.  
-George

* * *

**So, question of this chapter: I'm Annabeth's boyfriend's father's wife's son's father's favourite son's girlfriend. Who am I?**


	24. Anna and Annie

**A/N: The first person to answer the last question correctly was... The First Mauraudette! You don't get a virtual cookie, you get a virtual cake! -**

-  
Disclaimer: Do I own a book? Yes. Do I own a phone? Yes. Do I own a pair of socks? Yes. Do I own PJO and HOO? Ye-Oh, wait. No. 

* * *

Dear foolish mortals,  
My name is not Anna. Or Annie. My name is Annabeth. And nobody is allowed to call me 'Anna' or 'Annie'. Not even Percy.  
Actually, especially not Percy.  
-Annabeth Chase

* * *

**A/N: I am Juniper's boyfriend's best friend's half-brother's father's favourite demigod son's girlfriend's boyfriend's male best friend's girlfriend. Who am I?**


	25. A not-very-happy Clarisse

**A/N: I have good news! I am now officially free for the summer. Yeah, you heard me. No more school! Well, no more school for two months. But do you realize what that means? Faster updates!  
The first person to answer correctly was Lilith Jae! I would give you an actual cookie but since I can't, here, have a virtual one (::)  
Disclaimer: I own everything. No wait, I was kidding, don't sue me! I own nothing, NOTHING!**

* * *

Dear stupid mortals,  
Prissy and me? Do you punks want to die an early death?  
If you write another story about us, be ready to be pulverized by the entire Ares cabin.  
-Clarisse La Rue

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to ask you guys, are you a dog person or a cat person?  
And the question of the day is: I am Annabeth's mom's dad's daughter-who-turned-into-a-tree's full-brother's girlfriend's mom's boyfriend. Who am I?**


	26. Nico Loves Happy Meals

**A/N: The first person to answer correctly was a Guest. Other than that, the first person with an account was...ThePrinceOfOlympus! Congratulations, you get a free cookie! (::) [Yes, I know. It's not a very good reward]**

**If I wanted the rights to PJO and HOO, I imagine my conversation with Rick would be something like this:  
Me: Will you let me buy PJO and HOO from you?  
Rick: No.  
Me: Wise choice, I would ruin it.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction authors,  
Luke and Bianca have both been reborn. They're never coming back.  
-Nico Di Angelo  
(Who is very sad right now and would very much appreciate a free happy meal)

* * *

**A/N: Question of the Chapter: What name did Percy and Annabeth use to distract Polyphemus?  
P.S. Okay, I wrote a very short fic, only about 600 words. Should be up by now, it's called 'Tartaric Acid'. If you have time, please check it out! **


	27. Listen to your Mother

**A/N: So how're you guys doing? I'm kind of bored today. Feel free to PM me if you're bored too! **

* * *

Dear Mortals,  
Mother knows best.  
Always, always remember that.  
-Hera

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But hey while you're reading this, check out my new story 'Enough', please?  
Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising a story on another story. So, question for this chapter: Who was the hero that damaged Polyphemus' eye the first time?**


	28. Leyna or No Leyna?

**A/N: Shout out to blackjack1709 for being the first to answer the last question correctly!  
****Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Therefore, it is impossible for me to be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Dear people of the fanfiction universe,  
Leo? That imbecile who fired on my home? NO. I will never love him.  
-Reyna, Daughter Of Bellona

* * *

**A/N:****So what are your thoughts on Leyna? Personally, I'm not non-Leyna but I'm not a Leyna shipper either...  
****Question of the chapter: In The Last Olympian, what was the name of the pegasus that Annabeth was riding before she saved Rachel and landed the helicopter?  
P. than 200 reviews! I was literally jumping up and down! All of you are awesome! Cookies for all of you!**


	29. The dead will not rise-except if they do

**The first person to answer the last question correctly was ****_Lilith Jae_****. But since all my reviewers are awesome they all deserve to be listed here even though it's not a big honor or anything. So shout out to ****_Thalia Ginny C, Captainforkz, nhiismoney, Leafpelt159907, Foxbracken-Phoenix Everren, DragonCrusader_**** and****_ Mayhaah._**

* * *

Dear writers/authors/people; whatever you call yourselves,  
The dead will stay dead.  
Unless they escaped when Thanatos was captured and the Doors of Death were open.  
Then they might have a chance of being alive. Lucky bastards.  
-Hades

* * *

**Question: 'I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts.' Who said this? **


End file.
